Misconception
by underwaterpixie
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya, cinta pertama itu akan sulit untuk terlupa. Tempat untuknya akan selalu ada. Meskipun kau berada di luar jalur. slight TurEgy.


Tangannya menggengam selembar potret hitam-putih yang sudah kusam. Bukan masalah kusamnya, tetapi kenangan yang ada di dalamnya. Mungkin apapun akan ia lakukan untuk kembali pada kebersamaan itu.

"_Tuhan, aku merindukannya."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**"Misconception"**_

_**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**story © Hana Mizuno**_

_**Warning: indirect character mention, sad!Turkey which makes him rather OOC.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Masih teringat dalam benak pria itu, ketika dahulu sang ayah membawa seorang anak ke rumah mereka dan berpesan,

"_Tolong hibur dia. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya bernaung. Bocah malang ini senasib dengan Hera. Tolonglah dia, anakku."_

Saat itu ia mulai mengenal suatu permainan baru. Nama permainan itu adalah _takdir_. Sebenarnya takdir sudah bersamanya sejak ia dilahirkan, tumbuh, mengeja kata pertamanya, mengenal kasih sayang, dan bertemu Hera sebagai teman bermainnya. Namun takdir itu baru disadarinya ketika _ia_ datang. Sesosok mungil yang tak banyak bicara, dan lebih memilih berdiam diri di sudut kamar daripada bermain bersamanya dan Hera.

Aneh, memang. Tetapi ia semakin menyukai teman barunya, bocah Mesir itu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Jika aku dapat memutar waktu._

_Ingin rasanya kukembali pada hari itu._

_Kuharap keajaiban datang memangku._

_Kendatipun aku hanya pengkhayal dungu._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jika sebuah paku tertancap pada dahan sebuah pohon, akan sulit untuk melepaskan paku tersebut tanpa menggores si pohon. Begitu pula perasaan manusia. Kita andaikan dahan pohon sebagai hati, dan paku sebagai cinta. Jika kita berusaha melepaskan cinta itu dari hati, pasti ada bagian darinya tergores, tercabik, atau mungkin… hancur berantakan.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Entah apa yang membuat laki-laki Mesir itu selalu membuat ekspresi datar. Ia terlihat miris dan lemah. Kurang ajar benar penghuni puncak _pyramid_ yang mencabut nyawa ibunya dengan paksa. Tetapi bukankah Hera juga mengalami hal yang sama? Tetapi mengapa hanya anak ini yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia?

Yang jelas, itu membuat Adnan muda tersiksa.

Bocah yang kira-kira dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu menatap dengan datar, "berikan selimut itu pada Hera. Ia lebih membutuhkannya. Kau ingin ia sembuh, kan?"

_Misconception_. Jauh lebih tajam dari paku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Inilah aku._

_Yang merangkai kata untukmu._

_Memaksa goresan tinta ini menjadi saksi bisu._

_Karena hanya padamu, aku terpaut._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang kelabu. Begitu muram hingga hati pria itu ikut merasakannya. Gerimis seolah mengiringi isak tangis dalam hati. Seperti yang kita tahu, perpisahan akan selalu berat.

Perjuangannya selama bertahun-tahun seolah berakhir hari ini. Curahan perhatian yang tak pernah tergubris, suara hati yang tak pernah tersampaikan, terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.

"Aku pergi," ujarnya datar. Sementara sang pemilik rumah tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya kosong, melanglang entah ke mana.

Bohong. Banyak sekali hal yang hendak ia ungkapkan. Begitu ingin ia lontarkan. Namun ia begitu syok hingga tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Keheningan mewarnai teras rumah besar itu. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, kalau begitu."

"Tunggu!"

Ia tidak menahannya lagi. Ia harus mengatakannya, sekarang juga. Mungkin ini kali terakhir ia bertemu dengannya. Tetapi ia ia tetap tidak sanggup. Ini terlalu berat. Entah apa yang akan ia terima jika ia mengatakannya sekarang. Dicaci? Dimaki?

Dan karena itulah, ia membiarkan kesempatannya pergi. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi pria paling bodoh sedunia.

"Tolong, jangan kejar aku."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Semakin dewasa, aku semakin mengerti._

_Bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup di dunia yang berbeda._

_Dirintang hutan entah berapa mil jauhnya._

_Ditepis ombak ke seberang samudera._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ia mendapat kesempatan untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Sahara. Sebuah padang di mana pasir merupakan wujud yang bebas. Tertiup angin, bertebaran di mana-mana. Air yang jernih itu hanyalah fatamorgana. Kita bisa melihatnya, tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Sama seperti sosok yang sangat ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

Lembaran bernilai rendah dikeluarkannya untuk seekor hewan berpunuk, yang menurut penduduk setempat adalah transportasi paling efektif di tempat seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa memperkirakan berapa liter air yang tersimpan di balik gundukan empuk tempatnya duduk saat ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa efektif itu tidak selamanya cepat. Pria itu merasa seperti budak para bangsawan Arab jahiliyah. Terbakar di bawah sengatan matahari yang panas, sepanas-panasnya.

Ketika matahari mulai turun, unta yang dikendarainya telah mencapai tujuan. Sebuah pasar dengan para penghuninya yang mayoritas berkulit gelap. Ia merasa anak-anak pedagang itu menatapnya dengan takut-takut, ketika ia mulai berjalan menyusuri lapak-lapak yang menjajakan kurma kering. Salahnya tidak melepas topeng dan topi kebesaran itu. Disusurinya jalan menuju ke luar area tersebut.

Di persimpangan, ia tidak dapat menahan kerinduan sekaligus haru yang mendalam. _Pemuda bertudung_. Masih berdiri tegap dan sehat, meski harus diakui pertumbuhan anggota geraknya tidak secesat yang ia kira. Pahlawan bertopeng menemukan maskot kecilya. Sosok yang terlihat mungil dan mudah didekap...

"Gup—"

Sayangnya, sang maskot telah mendekap seorang gadis berkepang merah dalam pelukannya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kau tahu? Aku sekarat._

_Dihajar perasaan dalam hati yang melunjak-lunjak._

_Dikubur dalam peti kerinduan yang kosong._

_Bahkan batu nisan bisa lupa siapa yang ada di bawahnya._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mereka selalu berada dalam plot yang _basic_. Normal dan sejalan. Hanya tokoh protagonis yang kadang-kadang memaksakan diri untuk keluar jalur, menemukan jalan pintas yang dikiranya dapat lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan kisah. Toh, kalau dia tersasar akan ditolong oleh si empunya cerita.

Tokoh yang satu ini bernama Adnan. Karakterisasi tertentu telah melekat kuat dalam dirinya. _Ambisius. Konyol._ Hanya saja faktor eksternal yang membuatnya keluar jalur. _Cinta_. _Orientasi seksual_. _Tokoh sampingan yang bukan lawan jenis_. Serta ungkapan lama bahwa _cinta itu buta_.

Sayangnya tak ada satu penulispun yang bisa menolongnya. Meskipun hanya sebatas melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu pada selembar potret hitam putih, yang memperlihatkan sosok dirinya sedang menggenggam tangan seorang anak lain dengan warna mata lebih cerah. Mungkin _amber_, jika gambar tersebut diubah ke dalam mode _red-green-blue_. Apapun itu, terserah. Perasaannya tak akan pernah berubah. Sejak foto itu diambil, hingga saat ini juga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hei, Gupta Muhammad Hassan._

_Aku ingin menyeretmu ke atas peraduan kita._

_Untuk melampiaskan semua, membuang seluruh benci._

_Demi memenuhi hasrat seorang Turki yang dimabuk cinta._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karena sesungguhnya, cinta pertama itu akan sulit untuk terlupa.

Meskipun itu cinta sepihak, atau ditolak sekalipun.

Mungkin kita mengaku telah berpindah, tetapi tempat untuknya akan selalu ada.

Selama-lamanya.

"_Seni seviyorum, Mısır…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**The End**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:**

Saya bersyukur bisa nongol lagi meski UAS di depan mata 8') #gelindingketengahjalan. Mungkin ini aneh banget, tetapi saya ingin _publish_ mengingat akun saya mulai berdebu. Ya, sekalian mencoba aktif lagi. Muhahaha.

Kritik dan saran saya terima… semoga #plak. Mungkin ada yang bisa nebak kenapa saya bikin Sadiq jadi ho*o kesepian di situ? Jawabannya jelas saudara, saya lagi mau tobat. Sesaat saja. Tapi kalau baca karya orang, itu masih dong… #didudukinonta

Ada yang mau menekan tombol review di bawah? _Free hugs for anyone who will_ 8]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Omake**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gupta masih memasang ekspresi datarnya. _Pokerface_, seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini ada sedikit rasa khawatir di wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang," katanya. "Aku melakukannya untuk memenuhi peranku sebagai kakak. Mana mungkin kubiarkan adikku menangis di tengah keramaian?"

Pria di depannya hanya mengangguk pelan. Jelas terlihat bahwa ia mengantuk. Lagi-lagi, ini seperti biasanya.

"Bisa diterima. Hanya saja... kau tahu? Sadiq seperti orang mau bunuh diri."

"Harus berapa kali aku bicara? Aku berusaha menutupi mata Shera yang membengkak. Kalau ia salah sangka, ya silakan saja. Lagipula... aku sudah menolaknya, kan? Aku seratus persen normal, tidak seperti mahluk bertopeng itu. Tapi jujur, kasihan juga melihatnya menderita seperti itu," pemuda Mesir itu berusaha berbicara agak panjang.

"Wow, kau _OOC_ Gupta. Andai saja Sadiq mendengarnya—"

"B-benarkah itu?"

Heracles Karpusi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ketika seorang pria Turki melompat keluar dari kamarnya dan memeluk si pemuda Mesir sampai terjatuh dari sofa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**End of Omake**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:**

… ya, anggap aja itu cuma _friendly hugs_. Sepertinya saya harus pergi sekarang. Perang melawan remedial, orz. Tolong doakan sayaa TAT

Menunggu komentarmu,

_Hana Mizuno_ :)


End file.
